Un partage de taxi qui mène à une belle rencontre
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Et si part un jour de pluie Santana rencontrait Brittany...
1. Chapter 1

_**Je sais que je mets 40 piges à publier une suite à mes fictions, mais je vous promets de m'y mettre sérieusement, sinon j'espère que ce petit On-Shot sur le Brittana vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Santana Lopez, manager de l'étoile montante de Broadway était d'assez bonne humeur en**_

_**cette fin d'après-midi, elle avait raccompagnée sa meilleure amie et accessoirement seule cliente Rachel Berry, jusqu'à son appartement et avait décidée d'en profiter pour rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez elle, puisqu'elle n'habitait qu'à une petite demi-heure de là.  
Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence, ce ne serai pas pour aujourd'hui, la pluie avait décidé de lui gâcher sa fin de journée et quand la première goutte d'eau entra en contact avec sa peau, elle ne put empêcher un juron de passer ses lèvres.**_

_**Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette à pleuvoir quand elle se décidait à marcher, elle devait être maudite ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.**_

_**Vaincu par la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, elle décida d'appeler un taxi, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en vouloir un puisqu'une grande blonde lui passa devant et tenta de lui voler le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter pour elle, mais c'était mal connaître la latine qui n'était pas du genre à être gentille avec n'importe qui, elle ne venait pas de Lima Adjacente pour rien.**_

- Et oh toi là, c'est mon taxi alors tu vas pousser ton petit cul de blonde de devant moi et t'en chercher un autre, tu t'es crue où ? A l'armée du salut ?

_**La blonde se retourna timidement avant de baisser les yeux, sa lèvre tremblante, tandis que Santana soupirait, si sa diva de meilleure amie apprenait qu'elle avait encore frappée et fait une nouvelle victime en faisant pleurer cette fille, elle allait encore en entendre parler pendant des jours, voir des semaines, vaincu elle s'entendit dire :**_

- Ok, on va le partager ce taxi, mais compte pas sur moi pour tout payer !

- O... Ok...

_**La blonde sourit doucement avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi suivit par la latine qui ferma la porte une fois entrée.**_

- Où es ce que je vous dépose mes demoiselles ? _**Demanda la chauffeur, un brun aux yeux bleu avec un piercing à la lèvre.**_

- Upper West Side pour moi, 60 ème rue, le 17,_** lui répondit Santana avant de se tourner en direction de la blonde**_, et toi ?

- Pareille, mais le 19.

- Tu habites à côté de chez moi ? _**Demanda Santana décidant de faire la conversation plutôt que d'attendre dans le silence**_. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, enfin pas que je me souvienne, _**lança la latine en réfléchissant**_, non je ne t'ai définitivement jamais vue, je m'en serais souvenue.

- J'ha... J'habite chez une amie, le temps de me trouver un appartement, ça fait une semaine que je suis arrivée.

- Ok, t'habite chez la mégère du première étage ou la blonde caractériel du deuxième ?

- La blonde caractériel, enfin je suppose que tu parles de Quinny.

- Ouai ça doit être ça, Madame la grande photographe Quinn Fabray,_** railla la brune**_, j'ai toujours dit que je devrais la présenter à ma meilleure amie, même caractère de Diva ça risquerait de faire des étincelles. Ou faites, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

- Brittany, Brittany Pierce et... Et toi ?

- Santana Lopez, alors comme ça tu viens d'arriver ici, tu étais où avant ?

- J'étais à Los-Angeles, mais j'ai décidée de changer d'école de dance et puis ça me permettait de me rapprocher de ma meilleure amie. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis l'agent artistique de Rachel Berry, la petite étoile montante de Broadway, enfin pardon la grande étoile, si ça vient à se savoir que j'ai dit petite étoile je peux dire adieux à mes oreilles.

_**Brittany sourit tandis que la voix du chauffeur de taxi leur parvint :**_

- Et voilà mes demoiselles, ça fera 80 dollars.

- Tenez, et gardez la monnaie, _**lança Santana avant de tendre un billet de 100 dollars au chauffeur.**_

- Merci, _**sourit-il**_, bonne fin d'après-midi mes demoiselles.

- De rien et merci, _**lança la brune en sortant de la voiture attendant que la blonde sorte à son tour lui tenant la porte.**_

- Je ne devais pas payer la moitié ? _**Demanda Brittany avec incompréhension.**_

- Ça ira pour cette fois, _**lui répondit la latine**_, disons que ça sera mon cadeau de bienvenue.

- D'accord, merci, _**sourit la blonde,**_ j'espère qu'on se reverra. A bientôt Sany', _**lança-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Santana qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer au contact des lèvres de la danseuse sur sa joue.**_

- C… C… C'est Santana ! _**Bafouilla la brune une fois qu'elle eut réussi à reprendre un peu de contenance.**_

- C'est pareil non ? _**lui répondit Brittany en riant du haut des marches de l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée, rire qui arracha un sourire à la latine**_, oh, j'allais oublier ! _**S'exclama la blonde en redescendant les escaliers en courant pour se placer devant la latine**_, je vais te passer mon numéro, _**la danseuse fouilla dans sa sacoche trouvant un stylo tandis qu'elle attrapait la main de Santana pour y noter son numéro de portable, une fois cela fait elle repartit en courant tout en conseillant à la brune de rentrer au plus vite ou l'encre qu'elle avait utilisée pour noter le numéro de téléphone allait couler à cause de la pluie et elle risquai de ne plus rien y voir.**_

_**Santana acquiesça au parole de Brittany tout en prenant la direction de son propre immeuble, un sourire niai coller aux lèvres, finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si maudite que cela…**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Et voilà, je n'ai pas prévue de faire une suite, mais si vous en voulez une, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, ça me motivera peut être qui sait.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alors déjà pour commencer, OMG 20 commentaires !**_

_**Merci vraiment !**_

_**Ça motive à écrire la suite au plus vite et donc la voilà (Pas besoin de me menacer Junkie-Coffee XD).**_

_**Sinon pour répondre au demande de certaine personne, il y aura surement du Faberry, puisque j'adore ce couple moi aussi, il se pourrait qu'il y est même quelques chapitres qui y soit consacrés, mais pas tout de suite, disons que ça dépendra de mes idées futures, vu que je n'avais pas vraiment prévue de faire une suite.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody :D**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que Santana avait rencontrée Brittany dans se taxi et depuis elle n'avait pas eu une seule seconde à elle, entre sa meilleure amie qui était en stresse total pour la première de son nouveau spectacle et qui l'appelait à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour lui poser des questions complètement inutile et les producteurs du dit spectacle qui souhaitaient régler certain détail, elle commençait sérieusement à être à deux doigts de craquer.**_

_**C'est pour cela que quand elle tomba littéralement sur une personne à la sortie de son immeuble elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son côté d'espagnole au sang chaud ressortirent engueulant avec sa hargne habituel nul autre personne que… Brittany.**_

_**Ce ne fut que quand elle le remarqua qu'elle se**_ _**calma, la blonde elle n'osait plus bouger, mais c'était sans compter sur Quinn Fabray qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son amie soit traitée ainsi :**_

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu vas te calmer un peu Lopez et arrêter de crier sur Brittany ou je vais m'occuper de toi ! Tu te crois où là ? A Lima Adjacent ? Et bien ou cas où tu l'aurais oubliée nous sommes dans l'Upper West Side et non au Bronx ! Alors baisse d'un ton !

- Quinny, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, _**souffla la grande blonde en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie pour essayer de la calmer avant de se tourner en direction de la latine**_, tu ne m'as pas rappelée après le taxi, _**constata-t-elle en faisant une moue adorable qui fit sourire doucement Santana, toute sa colère envolée.**_

- Je suis désolée, _**grimaça la brune**_, Rachel et la première de son nouveau spectacle prennent tout mon temps, mais si tu veux venir avec moi à la première, c'est demain soir et j'ai besoin d'une cavalière et puis… Ça me ferait plaisir que tu rencontres ma meilleure amie.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda Brittany avec un sourire qui illumina tout son visage.**_

- Bien sûr, _**lui répondit la latine ne regrettent aucunement d'avoir proposée ça à la jolie blonde rien que pour voir ce sourire qu'elle arborait à l'instant.**_

- Bon, t'as fini de draguer ma meilleure amie Lopez ? _**S'exaspéra la petite blonde**_. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire mon après-midi shopping moi !

- Oh dis-moi que tu peux venir avec nous Sany ! _**S'exclama alors Brittany en sautillant autour de la latine fière de son idée.**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Brittany, Fabray ne m'aime pas.

- Mais moi je t'aime bien pour deux_**, lui répondit simplement la grande blonde comme si cela réglait le problème.**_ Alors dis ouiiii ! S'il te plait.

- Si elle veut que tu viennes, tu peux venir Lopez, ça ne me dérange pas, du moment que tu n'hurles pas comme la gosse mal élevée que tu es, _**lui répondit Quinn avec un sourire moqueur.**_

- Ne commence pas à me chauffer Fabray ou tu risques de ne plus pouvoir t'asseoir avant un petit bout de temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _**La menaça Santana avec hargne.**_

- Stop ! _**S'exclama Brittany avec mécontentement**_, vous avez quel âge ? Trois ans ? Je veux juste passer une après-midi avec deux personnes que j'apprécie, es-ce-un crime ?

_**La latine et la petite blonde baissèrent la tête prenant un air désolée ce qui calma la danseuse.**_

- Je suis désolée Brittany, mais Fabray ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, c'est elle qui me cherche.

- Ouai, ouai, c'est cela Lopez, ne l'écoute pas Brit' tu as bien vue que c'est elle qui m'a cherchée pas vrai ?

- De ce que j'en ai vue Quinny, c'est toi qui as commencée, en la traitant de gosse mal élevée et ne dit pas le contraire, je t'ai parfaitement entendu.

_**Cette phrase arracha un sourire satisfait à la latine que Brittany ne mit pas longtemps à lui enlever :**_

- Maintenant je veux que vous vous fassiez la bise en guise de réconciliation.

- Tu plaisantes ! _**S'exclamèrent-t-elle en même temps**_, il en est hors de question !

- Vous voyez, vous pouvez être d'accord quand vous le voulez, _**leur répondit avec malice la danseuse**_, alors maintenant faites-vous la bise ! C'est un ordre ! _**Fini-t-elle en voyant qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air très décidé.**_

_**Santana soupira avant d'obtempérer s'approchant de Quinn lui faisant la bise non sans lui glisser à l'oreille un :**_

- Ce n'est pas terminé Fabray, j'espère que tu en es consciente.

- Mais j'y compte bien Lopez.

_**Après ce petit échange les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent attendant que Brittany parle tout en se défiant du regard.**_

- Bon on peut y aller et je vous préviens à la moindre bêtise, j'en prends une pour taper sur l'autre, j'ai été assez claire ?

_**La brune et la blonde acquiescèrent aux paroles de la danseuse tandis que le téléphone de Santana se mettait à sonner, celle-ci soupira en voyant le nom de sa meilleure amie s'afficher :**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Rachel ? _**Demanda exaspérée la latine.**_

- Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre San'. Tu pourrais venir rapidement s'il te plait ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'habiller pour demain soir, _**s'exclama totalement paniquée la petite brune à l'autre bout du fil.**_

- Et si tu venais plutôt faire du shopping avec Fabray, Brittany et moi ? Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas les filles, _**fini Santana en se tournant en direction des deux blondes avec espoir.**_

- Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, _**sourit Brittany en sautillant**_, et puis plus on est de fou, plus on rigole, pas vrai Quinny !

- Si tu le dis Brit', _**soupira la photographe en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Donc c'est bon Rach' tu peux venir, on passe te chercher, alors essaye d'être prête pour une fois.

- Je suis toujours prête-moi ! _**S'exclama Rachel.**_

- Ouai si tu le dis. Bon à tout de suite le gnome.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça San'.

- C'est affectueux, tu le sais très bien.

- J'en doute, parfois je me dis que tu me préfèrerais morte, _**lui souffla-t-elle avec tout le dramatisme dont elle était capable.**_

- Ouai c'est cela Rachel, bon a tout de suite.

- A tout de suite et San' ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, même si tu es agaçante la plupart du temps.

- Je t'aime aussi et tu es plus agaçante que moi.

_**Santana raccrocha après cela avant de se tourner en direction des deux blondes.**_

- Bon on n'a plus qu'à choper un taxi alors…

- En faites Fabray, j'ai une voiture, elle est garée un peu plus loin alors à part si tu comptes de faire chier à chercher un taxi, tu peux monter dedans. C'est toi qui décide.

- Mais enfin, si tu as une voiture Sany pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise la semaine dernière ?

- Parce que j'avais été à pied avec Rachel sur Broadway, donc il y a bien fallu que je prenne un taxi pour revenir.

- Pas bête.

- Je sais, alors vous me suivez ?

- Moi oui, _**répondit la danseuse avant de prendre la main de la latine sous le regard surpris de celle-ci et de la petite blonde**_, tu viens Quinny ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Certainement pas Fabray, alors ramène ta fraise, _**lui répondit la brune tandis que Brittany attrapait l'une des mains de sa meilleure amie de sa seule main libre pour la tirer à la suite de Santana.**_

- Je sens que ça va être la meilleure après-midi de toute ma vie ! _**S'exclama la danseuse en sautillant à la suite de la brune.**_

_**Et Santana ne put s'empêcher de penser, que si on oubliait la présence de Quinn Fabray, qu'en effet, il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit le cas…**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Et voilà, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensée et si jamais vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe dites le moi aussi, parce que j'ai tendance à en laisser des fois sans le faire exprès.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oui je sais, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas publiée et je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai quelques bonnes explications, deux à vrai dire, la première étant que j'ai au moins 5 fictions à publier en même temps, peut-être plus, je ne sais plus à combien j'en suis et puis deuxième raison, j'étais en pleine révision pour mon BAC Pro de Secrétariat qui est maintenant terminée, ce qui m'a permis de bien réfléchir**_ _**à la suite et donc la voici.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre.**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'elle la connaissait et déjà Quinn pestait mentalement contre le moulin à parole qu'était Rachel Berry, elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait faire de telle phrase sans respirer une seule fois.**_

_**La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que cette fille n'était pas normal, en plus pour couronner le tout, Brittany lui avait fait jurer de ne pas s'en prendre à celle que Santana appelait communément ''le gnome'' et personne de sein d'esprit oserai passer au-dessus de cette directive et elle était encore seine d'esprit, restait juste à savoir jusqu'à quand, parce que la chanteuse de Broadway était en train de ronger une par une ses barrières mentales.**_

_**Voyant que Quinn était à deux doigts de craquer Santana décida d'être sympa pour une fois et d'emmener le moulin à parole essayer une robe à l'autre bout du magasin et le regard reconnaissant que lui renvoya la petite blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait.**_

- Rachel, il va falloir que tu te taises un petit peu ou Fabray va te faire ta fête_**, la prévint Santana**_, et crois-moi que ça ne sera pas beau à voir !

- Mais je ne parle pas beaucoup, j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche, _**s'exclama la petite Diva.**_

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as à peine refermée, _**lui rétorqua la latine.**_

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, quand je suis stressée je parle et là, je suis extrêmement stressée, donc je parle encore et encore et…

- Rachel Barbra Berry stop ! Moi aussi tu commences à me gonfler ! Alors sois tu la ferme toute seule ou je vais acheter du scotch dans la boutique d'à côté !

_**La petite brune croisa les bras ses yeux lançant des éclairs, éclairs que Santana décida d'ignorer.**_

- Tu as réussis à faire taire Berry, je dois te remercier Lopez, mais ne rêve pas, ça ne se reproduira plus avant longtemps, très longtemps, _**lui lança Quinn tandis que Rachel lui tirait la langue.**_

- Ne rêve pas Fabray, je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête moi aussi.

_**Brittany qui observait l'échange un peu plus loin sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer se placent à côté de Santana pour lui souffler à l'oreille.**_

- J'ai bien vu que tu avais fait ça pour Quinny, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le reconnaitre ?

_**Santana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner ce qui inquiéta la blonde :**_

- Sany' ça ne va ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux ma veste ?

- Non, non c'est bon Brittany, ne t'inquiètes pas, _**rougit la latine.**_

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui Brit' si elle te le dit, _**se moqua Quinn.**_

- Rougissement, tremblement quand la voix de Brittany s'approche de tes oreilles, tu es beaucoup trop gentille avec elle aussi, _**énuméra Rachel avec un léger sourire en coin**_, je dirais que la seule maladie qu'elle peut avoir c'est une maladie qui n'est absolument pas nocive pour la santé, elle s'appelle…

_**Mais la petite brune ne put terminer sa phrase puisque Santana lui plaqua l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler avant de l'emmener à part pour lui parler.**_

- Et si tu commençais pas t'occuper de tes oignons pour une fois Rachel, je ne m'occupe pas de ta vie amoureuse au dernière nouvelle, quand tu as voulu sortir avec Finnabrutis je n'ai absolument rien dit alors que je savais que c'était une erreur. Alors laisse-moi gérer ce qu'il se passe avec Brittany seule, ok ?

- Mais enfin, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, c'est tellement évident qu'il se passe ou qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre vous.

- J'ai envie de bien faire les choses Rach', j'ai envie que ça marche, elle est… Spéciale… Alors s'il te plait laisse-moi faire et ne vient pas t'interposer dans quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas !

- D'accord…

- Et toi, que penses-tu de Fabray ? _**Demanda la latine détournant ainsi la conversation d'elle.**_

- Quinn ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère !

- Ben pourquoi pas, vous êtes toutes les deux de vrai chieuse et comme le dit le vieux dicton, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- Oublie San' il est tout bonnement hors de question que je sorte avec elle, elle est désagréable et elle te ressemble beaucoup trop niveau caractère, et une Santana suffit amplement.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par une Santana suffit amplement ?

- Que tu veux toujours avoir raison, tu t'énerves facilement, la preuve en ce moment.

_**La latine lui tira la langue tandis que Brittany qui avait vue progressivement le ton monter entre les deux amies décida de s'approcher avant de prendre la main de Santana dans la sienne, calmant la brune immédiatement ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Rachel que la latine ne remarqua même pas, trop occupée par la sensation du pouce de Brittany qui faisait de petit cercle sur le haut de sa main.**_

_**Pendant ce temps Quinn elle c'était approchée de Rachel avant de lancer assez fort pour que la latine entende :**_

- Non mais regarde-moi ça, si tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien entre elles deux, je ne te croirais pas, Lopez ressemble à un petit…

_**Rachel la stoppa en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne dise une bêtise.**_

- Si j'étais toi je me tairais, San' déteste qu'on la traite de quelque chose de gentille ou mignon, elle serait capable de te tuer.

- Merci du conseil Berry, mais Lopez ne me fait absolument pas peur alors laisse-moi dire ce que je veux.

- Comme tu le sens mais tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue quant-elle t'aura fait la peau.

- Mais occupe-toi de tes oignons Berry, va parler ailleurs tu m'horripiles !

- Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui es venue me parler !

- Ouai ben j'aurais dû m'abstenir, je me demande comment Lopez fait pour être amie avec une personne comme toi, je n'ai jamais vue une personne pire que toi !

- Si tu le dis, _**souffla Rachel, avant de baisser les yeux, **_je vais par la si San' me cherche…

_**Une fois sa phrase terminée la petite Diva sortie du magasin, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et surement de pleurer aussi, elle en avait déjà entendu d'autre sur elle, mais ce que la petite blonde lui avait lancée en pleine figure l'avait touchée plus que nécessaire, elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi, espérant juste que ce que ce que venais de lui dire la blonde était faux, elle avait tout fait pour ne plus être aussi emmerdante qu'au lycée, mais il semblerait qu'au final elle est eu tout faux… Vaincu par les larmes, la petite brune s'écroula sur un banc en dehors du centre commercial…**_

_**Pendant ce temps Santana avait réussi à sortir de l'état d'extase dans lequel elle était plongée depuis que la main douce de la danseuse avait rencontré sa**_ _**peau,**_ _**se rendant compte par la même occasion que sa meilleure amie n'était plus présenté dans le magasin, elle se tourna en direction de Quinn lui demandant :**_

- Ou est Rachel ?

- Tu crois que je passe ma vie à surveiller ton toutou Lopez ?

- Je vais te refaire le portrait Fabray et crois-moi cette fois-ci même Brittany ne pourras rien y changer, tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne.

- Sany, calme toi, _**souffla doucement la danseuse**_, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien, la rassura-t-elle avant de se tourner en direction de la petite blonde, quand à toi Quinny tu vas laisser tomber ton masque de sale garce et tu vas nous dire où est passée Rachel ! Parce que même si elle parle tout le temps tu n'as pas à être méchante avec elle, en plus je suis sûr que tu l'aimes bien.

- Elle est partie par-là, après que je lui ai dit grosso-modo qu'elle me soulait et que je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait avoir des amies…

- Imbécile, _**souffla la latine**_, il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie !

_**Santana lâcha la main de la danseuse avant de sortir de la boutique, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du centre commercial, elle espérait juste qu'elle soit bien là où elle le pensait et heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie puisqu'elle la trouva en boule sur le premier banc extérieur.**_

- Rach…

_**La latine s'assit au côté de la petite brune avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, se remémorant la première fois où elle avait vue Rachel, la fois ou elle avait d'ailleurs décidée qu'elles deviendraient amies quoi qu'il lui en coûte…**_

_**Flash-Back :**_

_**Santana marchait fièrement dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley, jetant des regards noirs à chaque personne qui osait la regarder dans les yeux. **_

_**C'était comme ça au lycée, il y a les populaires, principalement les sportifs et les cheerleader dont la latine est la capitaine, les entres deux qui ne sont ni-populaire, ni-looser et les loosers, faisant eux principalement partie du Glee Club ou bien de tout autre club minable comme celui d'échec, qui se faisait slushier au moins une fois par jour et ce jour n'allait pas échapper à la règle, en effet la Team Lopez comme se faisait appeler les ''amies'' de Santana tenait chacun entre leur main un gobelet plein de glace pilée au goût de fruit.  
Leur cible du jour, Artie Abrahams et Kurt Hummel**_ _**pour ne pas changer, c'étaient leurs deux victimes préférées.**_

_**Seulement aujourd'hui, rien n'allait se passer comme prévue, en effet les deux blaireaux du Glee Club étaient accompagnés par quelqu'un que Santana n'avait jamais vu ici, brune aux yeux chocolat elles semblaient écouter avec intentions ce que les deux lourdauds du Glee Club lui racontaient.**_

- Four Eyes, Porcelaine, vous vous êtes trouvé une petite amie ? A non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais tu préfères les mecs pas vrai mon petit Porcelaine ?

- Laisse la tranquille Santana.

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire Porcelaine, tu connais le tarif.

- Excuse-moi, Santana c'est ça ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à eux comme ça, il ne t'on rien fait.

- Le simple fait qu'ils puissent respirer le même air que moi me pose problème et si tu continues à parler tu vas avoir le droit à ton propre rafraichissement.

- Tu crois réellement que tu me fais peur ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as toute une bande de toutou prêt à agir au moindre de tes désires que je dois agir de la même façon.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, _**répondit la brune avec détermination.**_

- Tu me plais bien, _**sourit la latine**_, Santana Maria Lopez, capitaine des cheerleader.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, futur grande star de Broadway.

- Tu as de l'ambition, c'est bien, j'ai toujours besoin de personne comme toi avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme toute ses personnes qui te suivent et exécute le moindre de tes désirs, si tu me veux en temps qu'amie il va falloir le mériter.

- Tu me mets au défi Berry ?

- Absolument Lopez.

- Très bien, je relève le défi, attends toi à être surprise Berry.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Lopez…

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

- Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes Fabray, c'est une sale emmerdeuse, tu es ma meilleure amie, ne laisses personne te dire ce qu'elle t'a dit, tu sers à quelque chose…

- Ca… Ça fait mal San'…

- Je sais, je sais et croit moi elle va payer.

- Non… Non, laisse là, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit…

- Très bien, je ne ferais rien. Tu veux que l'on rentre à la maison ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas de robe…

- Alors allons trouver cette perle rare avant de rentrer, ok.

- Ok….

_**La latine sourit doucement avant de se lever commençant à regagner le centre commercial.**_

- San ?

- Oui ? _**Lança la dîtes San' avant de se retourner.**_

- Merci d'être là pour moi.

- Pas de quoi et puis je suis la seule personne à avoir le droit de te martyriser, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser à Fabray le plaisir de le faire à ma place !

- Je te reconnais bien là, _**rit doucement Rachel avant d'attraper la main que lui tendait Santana retournant à l'intérieur….**_

_**SL/BP**_

_**Et voilà, il est terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Bisous,  
Gwen-Alice**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà ce quatrième chapitre, le premier baiser Brittana s'y passe, mais je n'en dit pas plus, ça serait vous gâcher la surprise, il y a aussi un léger rapprochement Faberry que je vous laisse découvrir aussi.  
Pour ce qui est de l'attente je pense que cette fois-ci personne ne trouvera à râler, parce que je rappelle que je ne gagne pas ma vie en écrivant des fictions (en allant en cours non plus vous me direz, mais il faut bien aller en cours pour pouvoir avoir un job plus tard) et qu'il est donc normal que réviser mon bac passe avant mes loisirs.  
Désolée pour le coup de gueule, mais bon fallait que ça sorte.  
Sinon je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, Junkie-Coffee je ne te dis pas merci pour les résultats de mon BAC, paraitrait que ça porte malheur et même si c'était faux je préfère éviter XD et je te dis M**** pour les résultats de ton BTS.**_

_**Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Le reste de la journée shopping c'était plutôt bien passé et Brittany avait dû passer un savon à l'autre blonde pendant l'absence de Rachel et Santana puisse qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche après s'être excusée auprès de Rachel.**_

_**Néanmoins aujourd'hui était un autre jour, en effet, aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu par la petite diva, la première de son spectacle à Broadway et dire que cette dernière était stressé était un sacrés euphémisme, elle sautait partout et avait passée tellement de coups de fil à Santana qu'elle avait décidée de finir de se préparer chez sa meilleure amie et avait pour l'occasion embarquer Brittany qu'elle avait croisée en bas de son immeuble, ça commençait à devenir une habitude n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaisanter la latine tandis que la blonde avait répondu avec un sourire magique par un : ''une très bonne habitude'' sans oublier d'ajouter un baiser sur sa joue ce qui avait eu le don de faire prendre une teinte pivoine à Santana, déclenchant le rire Brittany. **_

_**Cependant tout ne pouvait pas se passer aussi bien, la latine avait rallée un moment quand Brittany avait demandée avec une moue trop craquante si Quinn pouvait venir avec elles, mais elle avait finit pas accepter si cette dernière promettait de ne pas se la jouer garce ce que la blonde lui avait promis avec une sincérité déconcertante qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille, ce qui avait convaincue Santana.**_

_**Elles se retrouvaient donc maintenant toutes les trois face à une folle**_ _**furieuse, qui arrivait même à faire peur à la latine et pourtant elle venait de Lima Height Adjacente, voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger Quinn prit les devant et s'approcha de la petite Diva.**_

- Be… Rachel, il va falloir que tu te calmes maintenant, sinon tu vas décéder avant ta première…, _**voyant qu'elle continuait à s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle décida d'utiliser la manière forte,**_ RACHEL !

_**La brunette stoppa toute activité et**_ _**sembla même remarquer par la même occasion qu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle.**_

- Ah ben enfin, on arrive à quelque chose, maintenant s'il te plait, assied toi et arrête de sauter partout comme un ouistiti.

- Rachel est un ouistiti ? _**Demanda Brittany perdue**_, pourtant elle n'a pas de poil partout…

- C'est une façon de parler Britt', ça veut dire qu'elle est hyper active, un peu comme un petit singe.

- Ok, merci Sany' de m'expliquer, d'habitude les gens me dise de laisser tomber, que je suis trop bête pour comprendre.

- C'est qu'il ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à eux.

- Merci Sany', tu es gentille, _**souffla la blonde avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de la latine qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les lèvres de la danseuse entrer en contact avec sa peau.**_

_**Pendant ce temps Rachel et Quinn fixait la scène amusées.**_

- 10 dollars qu'elles seront ensemble dans la semaine, _**lança la petite blonde.**_

- Petite joueuse, _**lui répondit la brune**_, 50 dollars qu'elles échangent leur premier vrai baiser se soir.

- Pari tenue Rachel, _**acquiesça la photographe avant de tendre sa main en direction de la**_ _**diva qui la sera avec un sourire, imaginant déjà comment elle allait amener les deux jeunes femmes devant elle à s'embrasser.**_

_**Voyant que Brittany et Santana avait fini de parler les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elles attendant que l'une se décide à parler.**_

- Bon, on commence par qui ?

- Par qui quoi Santana ?

- Ben laquelle on torture en première pour ta première.

- Ca ne sera déjà pas moi, puisque je suis simplement venue vous prêter main forte, je ne viens pas se soir.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Fabray, si on t'a emmenée avec nous ce n'est pas pour que tu rentres chez toi après, mon gnome d'amour doit bien avoir encore une place pour toi.

- Bien sûr que oui, _**sourit avec enthousiasme Rachel**_, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas de venir m'écouter bien sûr.

- Je suis curieuse de t'entendre en faites, _**avoua la petite blonde un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.**_

- Donc c'est réglé, je propose que l'on commence par toi alors Fabray.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidée, allez, avance, on va commencer par te trouver une robe, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans l'armoire de Rachel…

_**Deux heures plus tard, les quatre jeunes femmes étaient prêtes pour partir, Santana portait une robe rouge lui arrivant au genou, mettant ses courbes en valeur, Brittany elle avait optée pour une robe blanche touchant le sol, un véritable ange n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser la latine en la voyant dedans, Quinn elle après avoir refusée de porter la robe rose que l'agent de la diva avait voulu lui faire enfiler avait fini par trouver son bonheur dans une robe vert pomme faisant ressortir ses yeux lui avait assurée Rachel émerveillée qui elle avait choisi une robe noir cintrée à la taille et qui lui arrivait à peine plus haut que ses genoux, prenant le coupé de de la petite diva pour rejoindre Broadway, elles mirent moins de dix minutes à arriver puisque cette dernière habitait juste à côté de l'allée des théâtres.**_

_**Une fois sur place les deux blondes et la latine dure dire au revoir à Rachel qui elle partait en coulisse, ou elle devait aller enfiler son costume de scène et essayer de déstresser, ce qui était un peu mission impossible puisque plus l'heure avançait plus elle sentait le stresse monter et il restait encore une heure à attendre, à bout de nerf elle décrocha son téléphone et appela Santana qui se trouvait déjà dans**_ la salle.

- Rachel ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai peur San', j'ai peur et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, je veux dire et si j'étais nul et si je n'arrivais pas à sortir la moindre note sur scène ?

- Rach'… Tu vas y arriver, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton premier spectacle…

- Je sais, mais un imprévue est tellement vite arrivée…

- Ok, j'arrive, laisse-moi deux minutes, ok ?

- D'accord, je… Je viens te chercher sinon ils ne te laisseront pas passer…

- Ok et pas de bêtise.

- Promis San' et merci…

- Pas de quoi mon gnome.

_**La latine raccrocha avant de se tourner en direction des deux blondes qui la fixait avec une certaine inquiétude.**_

- Rachel stresse, elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la pièce, donc faut que j'aille la rassurer, je reviens dès que c'est bon, _**fini-t-elle avant de se lever se faisant stopper par Quinn.**_

- Je pourrais y aller à ta place si tu veux…

- Tu ferais ça ? Je croyais que tu la détestais ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

- Je l'aime bien en faites, grâce à elle je n'ai pas une robe rose ce soir, _**grimaça-t-elle au souvenir de la dites robe.**_

- Ok, tu peux y aller Fabray, mais je te préviens, pas de coup tordue !

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de lui faire un coup tordue juste avant sa première ? Tu me connais bien mal Lopez.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je te préviens, c'est tout, comme on dit mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- Ouai, c'est ça, à toute à l'heure.

_**Après cela Quinn sortie de la salle, zigzagant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait entre les personne qui arrivaient et celles qui sortaient pour fumer ou autre, finissant par atteindre les coulisses ou elle trouva Rachel en train de tourner en rond tout en marmonnant on ne savait quoi, désirant lui signaler sa présence la photographe lui lança un :**_

- Rachel !

_**S'entendant appeler, la brune releva la tête tombant sur Quinn.**_

- Quinn ? Ou est Santana ?

- Elle est avec Brittany, je me suis proposée pour venir à sa place en faites…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'en avais envie, mais si tu veux vraiment Lopez je peux aller la chercher, _**lui répondit la blonde baissant le regard avant de rebroussant chemin.**_

_**Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un pas de plus puisque la brune l'attrapa par le bras.**_

- Attend, tu peux rester avec moi, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée, ce n'était pas dans mon intention, c'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier alors…

- Tu parles beaucoup tu sais ça ? _**Lui demanda Quinn avec un léger sourire moqueur.**_

- Je sais, San' me le dit souvent.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- Quinn ?

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être venue.

- Pas de quoi, on va peut-être retourner dans ta loge, sinon tu vas finir par attraper froid et ça serait vraiment bête que tu tombes malade.

- Oh mon dieu tu as raison et si j'avais déjà attrapée froid sans m'en rendre compte !

- Calme-toi, je suis sûr que non, _**lui répondit la jeune femme en attrapant naturellement sa main comme elle l'aurait fait avec Brittany, sauf qu'elle n'était pas la danseuse et la sensation qu'elle ressentait en ce moment le prouvait bien, les papillons ne trompait pas… Et merde était-elle vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de la petite diva ?**_

_**Du côté de de Santana et Brittany la question ne se posait même plus, il suffisait de voir le regard plein d'amour de la latine pour comprendre qu'elle était déjà accro et la danseuse n'était pas en reste, elle acheva d'ailleurs l'agent de Rachel en lui demandant innocemment :**_

- Ca serait grave Sany' si j'avais envie de t'embrasser ?

_**Faisant monter le rouge au joue de la dites Sany' qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de question.**_

- Ben… Heu… Non, _**réussi-t-elle à bredouiller.**_

- Tu es trop mignonne Sany', la personne la plus mignonne que je connaisse…

_**Rougissant encore plus si c'était possible Santana sentis sa respiration s'accélérer quand la jolie blonde s'approcha d'elle tout doucement avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, comprenant que la danseuse attendait qu'elle comble les malheureux centimètres qui les séparaient encore, la latine**_ _**s'empressa de les franchir goutant pour la première fois les lèvres sucrées de Brittany…**_

_**.**_

_**.  
.**_

_**Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le spectacle sur le point de commencer Quinn revint dans la salle, trouvant sa meilleure amie et Santana lèvres contre lèvres, après un léger soupire elle pensa qu'elle devait maintenant 50 dollars à la chanteuse qu'elle venait de quitter…**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,  
A bientôt,  
Gwen-Alice**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et voilà le chapitre**_ _**5 de la fiction, un peu plus concentré sur Quinn et ses sentiments pour Rachel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire.**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Quinn avait la tête en pagaille et n'arrivait plus à photographier quelque chose de correcte, dès qu'elle tenait son appareille la première chose à laquelle elle pensait était combien elle aimerait prendre la jolie brune en photo, si possible en sous-vêtement, voir avec rien du tout sur elle en faites… **_

_**Et elle ne devait surtout pas penser à ça, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui, elle était invité à diner chez Santana avec Brittany et elle savait de source sûr (sa meilleure amie en l'occurrence) que la petite diva serait présente…**_

_**Et s'il elle souhaitait pouvoir garder un peu de tenue il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de penser à elle comme ça, parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce**_ _**que cela pouvait changer, elle savait très bien que Rachel ne l'aimait pas, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été gentille avec elle la première fois qu'elles c'étaient vue et même si elle le lui avait plus au moins pardonnée, Quinn elle ne se le pardonnait pas.**_

_**Au lycée**_ _**elle**_ _**avait été la pire des garces, faisant respecter l'ordre à coup de remarque bien sentie et autre chose bien dégradante, puis elle avait rencontrée Brittany, la gentillesse incarnée qui lui avait fait remarquée combien ce qu'elle avait fait durant toutes ses années était mal…  
Elle c'était alors promis de**_ _**ne plus jamais être comme ça pourtant elle avait recommencée, il avait fallu que Brittany la remette en place pour qu'elle remarque ce qu'elle avait fait…**_

_**Rachel la rendait totalement déraisonnable et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça…**_

- Quinnie tu as vu mon jean ? _**Entendit-elle venir de l'autre côté de**_ _**la porte.**_

- Non Brit', je ne m'occupe pas de ton linge alors comment veux-tu que je sache ou est ton jean.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que peut être tu savais quel méchant lutin me la volé.

_**La phrase de Brittany la fit doucement sourire,**_ _**elle était toujours comme ça, entre rêve et réalité et dieu seul sait combien elle souhaiterait elle aussi pouvoir retomber en enfance parfois pour oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie…**_

- Non, je n'ai vue aucun méchant lutin tourner autour de tes habits Brit', mais si jamais j'en vois un tu seras la première avertie.

- Merci Quinnie, tu es la meilleure ! Mais tu devrais penser à sortir de ta chambre si tu veux être prête pour ce soir, Sany m'a dit que tu avais intérêt d'être à l'heure sinon elle viendrait s'occuper de ton cerveau de blonde, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi elle disait ça, mais elle a dit que toi tu comprendrais.

- C'est du grand Lopez, ça ne m'étonnes même pas d'elle… Je serais prête à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas Brit'.

- D'accord, tu veux que je t'aide à choisir ta robe pour ce soir ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de mettre une robe.

- Bien sûr que si, si tu veux séduire Rachel tu auras au moins besoin de ça.

- Comment tu ?

- Comment je le sais ? Voyons Quinnie c'est tellement évidant, tu l'as dévoré des yeux pendant tout son spectacle, j'avais beau être occupée avec San' j'ai quand même eu le temps de le remarquer et puis après pendant le repas d'après-show, c'est à peine si tu as mangé quelque chose, tu semblais complètement ailleurs, comme quand je suis avec Sany, ce qui veut dire que tu es amoureuse et c'est bien.

- Non ce n'est pas bien Brit', j'ai été odieuse avec elle la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai fait pleurer… Alors je ne pense pas avoir une seule chance avec elle…

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi, est confiance en toi un peu ! _**S'exclama la danseuse**_, il faut que tu redeviennes un peu la grande Quinn Fabray qui faisait trembler les murs de McKinley quand quelque chose te déplaisait, ou que tu souhaitais obtenir quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir cette garce sans sentiment que j'étais avant de te rencontrer.

- Je ne te demande pas ça Quinn, je te demande de redevenir la personne qui remue ciel et terre pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, la personne capable de tout par amour ! La Queen Q. que je connais tout simplement.

- Tu penses que j'ai une chance ? _**Demanda la petite blonde en ouvrant subitement sa porte dévoilant sa meilleure amie en sous-vêtements les mains sur ses hanches.**_

- Bien sûr que oui, alors laisse-moi entrer, on va te trouver une robe qui mettra tes formes en valeurs, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas te résister bien longtemps…, _**lui répondit Brittany en**_ _**poussant gentiment l'artiste pour entrer dans sa chambre**_.

- Brit' ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as changé d'avis ! _**S'exclama la danseuse en se retournant pour se placer face à sa meilleure amie.**_

- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste te dire… Merci d'être toujours là pour moi…

_**Phrase qui eut le don de**_ _**radoucir la grande blonde qui s'approcha de son amie afin**_ _**de la prendre dans ses bras.**_

- Pas de quoi, je serais toujours là pour toi Quinnie, t'es ma meilleure amie…

_**BP/SL**_

- Tu es sûr que je suis bien comme ça ?

- Mais oui tu es parfaite ma Quinnie.

- Tu dis ça parce que je suis ta meilleure amie.

- Non, je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité_**, lui répondit-elle avant de sonner à la porte de la latine.**_

- Ah tu as réussie à sortir Fabray de son lit, c'est bien et en plus tu l'as fait s'habiller convenablement un exploit ! On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement.

- Ferme la Lopez, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Oh je blague, allez entrer, Rachel ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_**Quinn inspira avant d'entrer laissant Brittany et Santana seules dans**_ _**l'entrée de l'appartement…**_

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui_**, souffla la**_ _**latine avant d'attirer la grande blonde dans ses bras.**_

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais je devais m'occuper de Quinnie et en plus il y a un méchant lutin qui m'a volé mon jean préféré.

- Un méchant lutin ? _**Demanda Santana pas très sur de bien comprendre cette histoire de lutin.**_

- Laisse tomber Lopez, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne connais pas le lutin vengeur qui vole les affaires de Brittany.

- Je ne le connais pas encore, mais je vais le retrouver et crois-moi il va regretter d'être né Fabray.

- Mais c'est qu'il se réveille le chien de garde, _**se moqua la petite blonde en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la brune.**_

- Commence pas à me chauffer Fabray ou ça va mal se passer pour toi, je fais des efforts parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Brittany, alors estime toi heureuse, sinon tu serais déjà 6 pieds sous terre.

- Oh mais c'est ce que j'aurais presque peur…

- Je vais me la faire…, _**s'exclama la latine.**_

_**C'est le moment que choisit une petite brune pour monter les dernières marches de l'escalier, son téléphone vissé à l'oreille, elle semblait en grande conversation avec on ne savait qui, ce qui sauva l'artiste d'une mort certaine pour l'instant car Santana passa en mode agent artistique pour écouter ce que sa meilleure amie et seule cliente pouvait bien raconter…**_

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Finn, il est hors de question que nous nous remettions ensemble, il y a bien…

_**Mais la petite**_ _**Diva n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que**_ _**déjà la latine avait arraché son téléphone de ses mains.**_

- Ecoute moi bien Cachalot Man tu vas effacer le numéro de téléphone de ma meilleure amie de ton téléphone immédiatement et ne plus jamais essayer de la rappeler ou a va mal aller pour ton matricule, ai-je été assez clair ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu tu peux répéter ?

- Promis Santana je ne l'approcherais plus et je vais effacer son numéro tout de suite, _**s'exclama-t-il précipitamment.**_

- Bien, je préfère ça, à jamais Cachalot Man ! _**S'exclama la brune avant de raccrocher et de tendre son téléphone à Rachel.**_

- Merci, c'est gentil San' mais j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller.

- C'est ce que tu me dis depuis 2 mois, alors excuse-moi d'en avoir eu marre…

- C'est qui se type ? _**Demanda alors Quinn en se levant pour se placer au côté de Santana.**_

- Mon ex. du lycée, il a réussie à récupérer mon nouveau numéro de téléphone et il pense avoir encore une chance avec moi.

- Sauf que Cachalot Man semble avoir une certaine malédiction ou bénédiction va savoir… Qui touche toutes les filles avec lesquels il a pu sortir au lycée…, _**continua Santana avant de se faire interrompre par Rachel.**_

- Ne recommence pas avec cette idée stupide San'…

- Elle n'est pas stupide et tu le sais Rach'.

- On peut savoir ce que c'est ou c'est en option ?

- Toutes les filles avec qui Cachalot Man est sortie au lycée sont devenues lesbienne.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda la petite blonde ayant du mal à y croire.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, tiens tu as même deux exemples vivants devant toi.

- T'es sortie avec l'ex. de Rachel ?

- Ouai… Et ça a été la pire connerie de toute ma vie et j'ai d'ailleurs essayé d'empêcher Rachel de sortir avec lui, mais elle n'écoute personne d'autre qu'elle…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je croyais que même s'il n'était pas très intelligent il serait au moins un bon coup, mais même pas en faites…

- Mais ça je te l'avais dit aussi que ce n'était pas un bon coup, je dirais même qu'il est le pire coup que je n'ai eu et pourtant j'en ai testé pas mal.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, _**la coupa Quinn en se bouchant les oreilles**_, j'ai des images bizarre en tête la Lopez…

- Oh la ferme Fabray ! Je ne vais pas te faire la version censurée pour te faire plaisir, ce n'est pas mon problème si ton esprit s'imagine des choses.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la version censuré Lopez, je te demande juste de ne pas me raconter toute ta vie sexuelle, j'ai tout sauf envie de vomir maintenant.

- Ok… Stop ! _**S'exclama Rachel avant de se placer entre sa meilleure amie et l'artiste**_, vous n'allez pas recommencer je n'ai pas envie de placer ma soirée à arbitrer votre petit match débile, si je suis là c'est pour me détendre, c'est la première fois que j'ai ma soirée depuis que mon spectacle a commencé à Broadway, alors je souhaiterais qu'elle soit agréable, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

_**Quinn et Santana acquiescèrent vivement à la demande de la petite Diva ce qui la fit doucement sourire.**_

- Bien alors première chose il me semble que vous avez toutes les deux des prénoms alors pensé à les utiliser et deuxième chose la première entre vous deux qui lance une dispute je m'occuperais personnellement d'elle, compris ?

_**BP/SL**_

_**Et voilà, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre sur la diner entre les autres filles.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Gwen-Alice**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai été longue, mais entre mes fictions sur Esprits Criminels et la rupture du Brittana qui m'a complètement déprimé, (Je vous promets que c'est vrai) et bien je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier, en plus de ça j'ai mes cours et donc c'est encore plus dure de publier maintenant que je suis en BTS, même si mes cours de droit me servent toujours d'heure d'écriture, au moins une chose qui n'a pas changer…**_

_**Bref, je vais me taire et vous laisser profiter du chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que les quatre jeunes femmes étaient attablées autour de la table de salon de la latine et pour l'instant tout se passait bien, il faut dire que Quinn ne voulait rien faire qui puisse ennuyer de quelque façon qui soit Rachel et Santana elle,**_ _**ne voulait pas que sa**_ _**blonde soit en colère contre elle surtout qu'elles avaient un plan, réussir à réunir le Faberry, le nom qu'elles avaient trouvée pour le couple, mais aussi le nom qu'elles avaient donnée à leur mission.**_

- Alors Quinnie, tu vas nous chanter une chanson ? _**Demanda naturellement Brittany comme si la discussion avait déjà été abordée.**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, depuis le temps que je n'ai pas fait ça…

- Oh allez Quinnie ! _**Implora la grande blonde en faisant une petite moue adorable.**_

- Je ne sais plus chanter, contra la jeune femme.

- Ca ne s'oublie pas ça Quinn c'est comme le vélo, _**sourit Rachel enthousiasmé par l'idée**_, je suis sûr que tu as une voix magnifique.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, _**souffla la petite blonde en sentant ses joues chauffer sous le compliment.**_

- Tu te sous-estime j'en suis sûr, allez s'il te plait pour moi !

- J'ai une voix beaucoup moins belle que la tienne, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser…

- Et si je chantais avec toi ? _**Demanda Rachel en se levant afin d'aller chercher deux micros dans les placards de sa meilleure amie, l'un rose avec des étoiles dorées celui qu'elle laissait toujours ici et l'autre tout simple, noir, basique, celui de Santana sans aucun doute.**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix Blondie, _**lança moqueusement Santana contente que pour une fois ce ne soit pas à elle de chanter tandis que Rachel tendait le micro noir à Quinn.**_

- Et voilà pour toi. Alors que veux-tu chanter ? Du Barbra ? Du Céline ? A moins que tu ne préfères du Amy Winehouse comme Santana ?

- J'aime beaucoup Love You Like A Love Song en ce moment, _**avoua Quinn en se mordant la lèvre.**_

- Vraiment ? J'aime beaucoup moi aussi, à chaque fois que je l'écoute j'ai beaucoup de mal à me la sortir de la tête.

_**Un peu ce que je ressens en ce moment, impossible de**_ _**me sortir Rachel de la**_ _**tête, songea Quinn en la voyant s'agiter sur son iPhone.**_

- Trouver ! _**S'exclama alors la petite diva en appuyant sur un dernier bouton lançant une version karaoké de la chanson de Selena Gomez commençant à chanter…**_

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_**Rachel s'arrêtant de chanter Quinn du se lancer, prenant son courage à deux mains et mettant toutes ses tripes dans ce qu'elle chantait…**_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_**La petite brune était admirative devant la voix de la blonde qui arrivait à lui mettre des frissons, bien sûr elle n'était pas aussi belle que la sienne, mais elle en restait tout de même magnifique, mêlant leurs deux voix elles entonnèrent le refrain…**_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_**Une fois celui-ci fait Rachel coupa son téléphone avec un grand sourire avant de sauter au cou de la blonde lui confiant dans un souffle :**_

- Tu as une voix magnifique n'en doute pas Quinn.

- Me…Merci, _**rougit la petite blonde en serrant contre elle le corps de la brune en s'enivrant de son parfum.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**sourit Rachel**_, je suis contente que tu ne sois plus fâchée contre moi.

- Je n'ai jamais été fâchée contre toi, c'est contre moi que je suis fâchée. Je suis toujours en colère, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… J'ai ça en moi depuis toujours…

- Alors il ne faut pas garder ça en toi, tu devrais essayer le yoga ou peut être un truc ou tu pourrais te défouler, de la boxe par exemple. Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? _**S'étonna Quinn.**_

- Bien sûr, quand tu veux, tu peux compter sur moi et puis j'aime beaucoup le yoga, ça me détend.

- Tu es détendu parfois ?! _**S'exclama la blonde pas très convaincu**_. Enfin je veux dire… Tu… T'as… Tu as toujours l'air… Si surexcité… On dirait que tu es montée sur une pile de 200 milles volts… Je n'ai pas voulu dire que…

- Quinn, j'avais compris, sourit Rachel la faisant ainsi taire, et oui, il m'arrive de ne pas sauter partout, mais tu verras ça avec le temps.

- Avec le temps ? C'est-à-dire que tu veux qu'on continue à se voir ?

- Bien sûr, enfin si tu en as envie bien sûr.

- Oui, _**sourit Quinn avec enthousiasme**_, ça me ferait plaisir…

- Ok, c'est bon, _**soupira Santana qui en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette guimauve, elle avait fait des efforts pour Brittany mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.**_

- Sany, tu avais dit que tu serais gentille, _**la sermonna la grande blonde mécontente.**_

- Désolée Brit', mais là ça dépasse mon seuil de tolérance.

_**Brittany soupira avant de secouer la tête, elle savait très bien qu'elle en demandait beaucoup à sa petite amie, mais elle voulait juste que sa meilleure amie soit heureuse et il semblerait que son bonheur soit avec cette brune un brin agaçante qui parle tout le temps alors elle faisait des efforts, malheureusement il semblerait que ce ne soit pas possible pour tout le monde…**_

_**Décidant d'éviter que Santana ne s'énerve encore plus la danseuse se décida à parler :**_

- Et si vous reveniez manger, ça va finir par être froid.

- Tu as raison Brit', laisse-moi juste ranger les micros et j'arrive.

_**Joignant le geste à la parole la petite brune alla poser les micros avant de regagner sa place juste à côté de Quinn, celle-ci c'étant déjà réinstallé à sa place…**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Le reste du repas**_ _**c'était plutôt bien passer et l'après-midi aussi, tant et si bien que Santana proposa une sortie en boite pour toute la petite bande, sortie qui allait surtout consister à essayer de caser sa meilleure amie avec Quinn et la latine comptait sur l'alcool pour l'aider dans cette manœuvre.**_

_**Bien sûr il avait fallu convaincre Quinn qui avait voulu casser les pieds mais il avait suffi d'une petite moue boudeuse de Rachel pour qu'elle accepte.**_

_**C'est donc après un rapide passage par l'appartement de Quinn pour qu'elle ainsi que Brittany se change puis par celui de Rachel pour les mêmes raisons**_ _**que les quatre jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le club le plus branché de la ville…**_

_**BP/SL**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, par contre je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas encore commencer à l'écrire.**_

_**Mais peut être que des reviews m'aiderait à publier plus vite, qui c'est…**_

_**Bref, je vais vous laisser et vous je vous dis à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
